


I can’t do this on my own anymore, ‘cause I don’t wanna be alone anymore

by 0solar_flare0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0solar_flare0/pseuds/0solar_flare0
Summary: Dave is cold and goes to bother only one troll.Title from ‘I was an Island’ by John-Allison Weiss
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	I can’t do this on my own anymore, ‘cause I don’t wanna be alone anymore

It was only the second year. They’ve been stuck on this meteor for almost two years. Dave couldn’t completely complain. He hung out with Terezi and the mayor, or annoying Rose most of the time. It was weird, because the time seemed to go by so slow, but then he was reminded that he was almost half way through the trip. 

It was a slightly colder night- day?- and Dave just couldn’t fall asleep. He cursed his warm blooded texan background and started sitting up. and started migrating to Karkat’s room. He’s by far the warmest person on this god forsaken meteor. 

He made his way to Karkat’s room. He called into the dark “make room for two.”

————————

Karkat rubbed his eyes and glared at the human standing in his doorway. “What the hell do you want?” Dave fixed his glasses and said “‘m cold.” Karkat snarls, “and why is that my problem?” 

Dave shrugs and says “scoot over.” Karkat complies and whispers, “asshole,” under his breath. Dave replies “love you, too, bro” nonchalantly, but immediately goes red, though Karkat hardly notices, his face also being a bright candy red. 

“What?” Karkat quickly asks.

“What?” 

“Never mind. Seriously why do you have to bother me? I’m trying to sleep.” Karkat says, irritation leaking from his sleepy voice. Dave sits on the bed, ignoring Karkat’s ‘I never gave you permission to sit on my- never mind’ and says “you’re warm.” Karkat brow furrows and he asks, “what the hell does that mean?” Dave lays on his back and stares at the ceiling and replies “exactly what it sounds like? You’re warm I’m cold, book living space heater.” 

Karkat rolls his eyes and lays on his side, facing away from Dave. 

Dave leans over Karkat’s shoulder and says, “what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” Karkat growls and says, “just shut up.” Dave continues, ignoring his request, “did I? You know you can te-“ Karkat sits up and snaps “I said ‘shut up’! What the hell is so hard to understand about that? Just go to sleep, fucker!” 

That shuts Dave up real well. He lays back on his back and trying to avoid any physical contact with Karkat, fearing he might go off the handle and snap at him again. Karkat was being nice enough to let Dave sleep in there with him, when he could’ve easily kicked him out, telling him to suck it up. 

After a few minutes Dave piped up, “sorry, bro.” Karkat growls, Dave having taking him away from his half asleep state, “what the hell for?” Dave shifts to face Karkat and says, “for waking you up?” Karkat huffs and turns to face him. He shakes his head slightly and closes his eyes, “go to sleep Strider,” he says, curling up slightly. 

Dave nods and fixes his glasses, but Karkat stops his hand. He says, “why do you wear those stupid glasses to bed?” Dave shrugs and turns on his back, “they’re cool as hell.” Karkat rolls his eyes and replies “whatever.” And they drift off to sleep.


End file.
